


Some Day

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Some day Sam will tell Cooper how she feels about him.





	Some Day

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Some Day  
Characters: Cooper Barrett and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Cooper/Sam  
Rating/Warning: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Some day Sam will tell Cooper how she feels about him.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and to all the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Sam or Cooper or anything you recognize. I only own this fic.  
Words: 108 words without title and ending.

*Some Day*

Some day Sam will tell Cooper how she feels about him. Some day she will tell him that she loves him and has loved him for as long as she can remember.

Some day Sam will find the courage to ask Cooper if he can see her as more than the girl next door, the girl he’s known since they were five years old.

Some day, Sam tells herself, she will kiss Cooper and he will tell her that he has always loved her.

Some day, she tells herself. Hopefully that some day will be soon, because Sam doesn’t know how much longer she can go on not knowing how Cooper feels about her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy and to all the readers.


End file.
